thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
The SWELL Barney Bunch Cup
The SWELL Barney Bunch Cup is a soccer tournament in Drew Pickle's Dildis Stadium, the gayest stadium in the megaverse. Usually, the best soccer players compete against the Barney Bunch in soccer, but they always lose because they're always raped. FIFA even said that this game is for the best soccer players in the ultraverse. There is only one recorded non-raped winner, but he's still heterosexual. History Drew Pickles and the other Founding Four were bored after having the fifth orgy this millisecond. Ronald Mcdonald was trying on his sexy soccer lingerne set when he got an idea; why not challenge heterosexual soccer players in a game? When Ronald told them his idea, they asked for a big chunk of land to build their stadium. When the stadium was finished, they named it: The Dildis Stadium, home of the SWELL Barney Bunch Cup. Between 1998-2014, the Bunch never lost to a game against heterosexual World Cup mascots. But one day their luck changed. The Barney Bunch vs. Gauchito: The match of all matches! When the Barney Bunch got information of their foe, they all puked all over the lounge: he has a girlfriend! When it was almost time for them to play, they polished their cocks and put on their sexy outfits which look like Ryuko Matoi's hero outfit from Kill la Kill. When it was time, they went out and did their stupid dance, which made their foe laugh silly. When the whistle blew, Drew ripped his cock out and the other Founding Four did also. You might be wondering if Gauchito was to be chickened and run, but he just said they were cheating since they used their genitals and that their sick fucks. Drew Pickles said he would show the true definition of sick fucks, and they lunged at him, but the foe slipped away and the Bunch were raping each other. As the game was 1 second from being over, they had finished their orgy. When they heard the foe had won the game, they tried to rip his pants and gang-rape him hard, but he was showing off the trophy. That made the Barney Bunch pissed, so they got up to him and said one day his girlfriend wouldn't steal his anal innocence. Legacy Today, the game is still on. Even if they always win, they want their foe that won. They have even sent Drew to Argentina to put Gauchito into the team once. Drew Pickles would one day call for a rematch since he won and all and that they didn't want the game to get negative attention so they decided to cover it up in Drewland. Barney somehow came on Drew because of his nasty thoughts on Gauchito, but he didn't care. Trivia * The team consisted of Dick the Clown, Ronald McDonald, Drew Pickles, and Barney. Sickening, right? * Drew Pickles's Trip to Argentina is found here: * The Dildis Stadium was temporarily shut down for 2 weeks due to the loss. *Propaganda saying that Drew's team won is still around, but the city doesn't believe what the posters say. * The laws changed about heterosexual tourists to being illegal for them to talk about Gauchito.